Where is Timmy?
by catinthehat97
Summary: Timmy gets in a car accident and gets severely injured. How will Cosmo and Wanda react? Will Timmy be okay? And will Timmy finally realize how much his fairies love him? Find out all of this and more right here! Note: This is not a tragedy! I don't think I could kill Timmy!


**Hey everyone! This is my first ever story! I have read fanfiction for years but never published anything so I thought I should give it a shot. Well, here you go! Please read and review. Thanks!**

Timmy Turner's fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, were unsure. They were unsure of the exact location of Timmy, their godchild. The night previous everyone had gone to bed as normal. Cosmo and Wanda still tucked Timmy in and kissed him goodnight even though he was on the cusp of turning 17 years old. They did not know where the time had gone; to them, Timmy was still just a silly ten-year-old boy with bucked teeth that needed their help with every little thing. But it was not that way anymore. Timmy needed them less and less and almost stopped granting his wishes altogether because he didn't wish for anything anymore.

Anyways, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were sleeping in the castle in the fishbowl when Wanda woke up. She had to go to the bathroom and when she got finished her business, she went to the nursery to check on her baby, Poof. She peaked her head in and saw that he was sleeping soundly in his racecar crib, so she quietly shut the door. Her motherly instincts also called on her to check on Timmy, her godchild that she also considered her and Cosmo's son. She silently poofed out of her fishbowl and was surprised by what she saw. Timmy was not in his bed. She quietly zoomed into the bathroom and learned he was not in there either. Quickly getting frantic, she zipped all around the house as fast as her little wings could carry her and discovered he was nowhere in the house. If he was not in his house, then where was he? Not knowing what to do, she decided to wake Cosmo. He was not the brightest bulb in the box, but she thought she should wake him anyways and shed light on the situation.

"Cosmo!" she quietly whispered next to his bedside. "Mmm.. Philip, NO MAMA, DON'T TAKE PHILIP!" Cosmo loudly exclaimed while tossing and turning in his sleep. "Cosmo, wake up you idiot. Timmy is missing!" "Well… did you check his bed?" "Of course, that's how I knew he was missing in the first place!" "No need to get sassy with me, I may me dumb but I am not an idiot!" She was just about to reply when they heard the house phone ring. Not the phone within their castle, but the phone that was in Timmy's house. "Oh no," Wanda thought, "Phone calls in the night are never a good thing." With one glance at her husband's solemn gaze, she knew that he knew this was not good. "Come on honey, let's go and see what's going on." With a short nod from Cosmo, she poofed into Timmy's parents room with Cosmo poofing in instantly afterwards. She transformed Cosmo and herself into flies so that they would not be seen.

As they flew over, they saw a transformation happening on Mrs. Turner's face, who answered the phone call. When she first answered the call, a tired annoyance was prominent on her face, but it slowly turned into alert despair. All in all, she looked scared to death; her face paled and her eyes filled with tears. After she was done talking, she put down the phone on the receiver and quietly said, "We need to go to the hospital." "What, why?" Mr. Turner said in obvious confusion while scratching his head. "Timmy's had an accident." Cosmo and Wanda both gasped at that statement. Why was Timmy in the hospital? What happened? Was he alright?

Wanda and Cosmo were instantly filled with anxiety and knew they had to go to the hospital as soon as possible. They quickly got back to their castle in Timmy's room and called for Mama Cosma, Cosmo's mother, to take care of Poof while they were taking care of Timmy. If something bad happened to Timmy, they did not want Poof to experience it first hand. Mama Cosma instantly poofed over with her green hair up in curlers. Wanda said, "Mama Cosma, we need you to take care of Poof while we go…." but she was instantly cut off by Mama. " Say no more, I would love to take care of my darling grandchild while his irresponsible mother gallivants off to wherever. Cosmo dear, if you ever want to leave Wanda, I know a great lawyer…" the tables turned and she was cut off by Wanda poofing her away.

Wanda sighed quietly before turning to face Cosmo. His face did not hold the same look of childhood innocence and carefreeness that it normally did. He looked worried and ready to go and see what was the matter with Timmy. Wanda imagined she looked the same way. "Ready to go?" Wanda said. "Yes, lets go." With that, they poofed to the hospital that was closest to them. This time they did not disguise themselves as creatures or into a way that they could not be seen, but as humans. They wanted to be with Timmy and not have to hide anytime someone came around. Wanda poofed them both into an alley next to the hospital in which they both would not be seen. After that they quickly walked into the hospital. Even late at night… no it was early morning now, it was bustling with activity. People were walking everywhere, doctors were scrambling around, and sirens could be heard constantly around them.

Cosmo glanced around and saw a couple crying on a bench, with the wife's face buried in the husband's neck and tears silently coursing down the man's face. Cosmo thought it looked like a picture of despair. He sincerely hoped that he would never be in that position with Wanda, their source of despair being Timmy. But as they asked the woman at the desk where Timmy was located, he thought it could be possible. He was in the ICU, which he had to learn was an acronym for the intensive care unit. "There has to be something really wrong if he is in there," Cosmo thought. Without glancing at each other, they headed to Timmy's room, which was located on the sixth floor of the hospital. The seriousness of the situation was starting to seriously weigh down on them as they were taking the slow ride up the elevator. They passed so many rooms while going to Timmy's. Room 601, 602, 603… they walked by many before they finally got to Timmy's, number 638. What they saw devastated them.

Wanda P.O.V.

Cosmo and I finally got to Timmy's room. I never expected to see him in the state that he is in now. There are breathing tubes on his face, wires coming out of everywhere, and a heart monitor signifying his life was slowly filling the silent room with a dreadful beeping sound. Even though he had grown out of his small ten year old body, she had never seen him look smaller than he did now. One of his legs was in a black hard cast while both of his arms were. His face was almost unrecognizable being completely black and blue. Gauze was wrapped around his head and a small patch of blood could be seen in the otherwise pure white of the bandages. His body was covered in a sheet but she imagined his torso and the rest of him was as bad or worse than his face was. The sight was almost too much for her. She staggered a bit and had to lean on Cosmo for support, but he had staggered himself. They both leaned on each other for support. "Excuse me, but are you related to Mr. Turner?" Wanda suddenly looked up at the doctor that was in the room. She had not even noticed him before this point. "Um, we are his… aunt and uncle." Wanda quickly said. She would have said that they were his parents but she figured that his "real" parents were going to be there soon and it would look pretty fishy if there were two sets of people claiming to be his parents. "Well then, let me inform you about your nephew's condition." Wanda sat down quickly because she was anxious and nervous to hear what the doctor was going to say. "His condition is not looking very good at the moment. It seems that Mr. Turner was driving and a drunk driver hit him head on. He came into here unconscious and has been in a coma ever since. If he does not wake up in the next 48 hours, the chance of him waking up is slim to none. I'm very sorry to inform you of this." The doctor sincerely said. He quietly left the room.

Cosmo P.O.V.

A coma. Timmy was in a coma. He was not the smart one, but he knew a coma was not good. As many times as he said it to himself it still did not seem real. His boy, the one he had played with and loved from the day he had become his fairy godparent, was in a coma. He never even imagined that it could happen. Cosmo usually had a joke to tell or something stupid to say to lighten the mood, but this was just too much. He looked over at Wanda to see what her reaction was, and she was crying softly in her hands. He knew that she loved Timmy as much as he did and thought of him as their son as he did. He gathered her in his arms and she clung to him like a lifeline. Sobs came heavily now, from both of them. The image of the couple came back to Cosmos mind and how him and Wanda were reflecting the man and wife on the bench. He wondered if their child was sick and felt helpless because of it, since that was he was feeling like. Their child was lying in a hospital bed with the possibility of not waking up, and he could do nothing about it but wait. Their crying ceased after about 10 or so minutes, but they were still gathered together in an embrace. Him and Wanda both needed the body contact and comfort at the moment. The only thing that would have been better is if they were holding Timmy between them, but him and Wanda knew that it was not possible right now. Reflections of the past flashed in his mind. Him and Timmy making extreme wishes, them goofing off while Timmy should have been doing his homework, him, Wanda, Timmy, and Poof just having family time…. He was afraid that those days were over. Was there going to be a chance to do those things again?

Normal P.O.V.

While Cosmo and Wanda were still sitting in the chairs with their own thoughts, they heard footsteps approaching and stopping outside the door. The doctor was talking to someone. Uh oh, it was the Turners. It would be hard to explain themselves, so they made themselves flies again and landed on the wall above Timmy's bed. "…well, someone is already here to see Timmy…." The doctor stopped talking when he saw that no one was in the room besides Timmy anymore. "uhh, never mind then. If you have any questions, pleased let me know." The Turners shuffled into the room and gazed upon Timmy the way that Cosmo and Wanda did. The Turners sat down in the chairs and were there until they fell asleep. Cosmo and Wanda were there until they fell asleep as well. This carried on for days. When the Turners left, Cosmo and Wanda appeared in human form and sat with Timmy. When they came back, they were flies on the wall again. This carried on for about a week. After that the Turner's came less and less and eventually stopped visiting. Cosmo and Wanda realized they had given up hope about Timmy waking up. The prognosis of him waking up now was not a good one. Cosmo and Wanda did not give up hope though. They hoped that their boy would wake up soon and be ready to come home with them. They sat on either side of Timmy, each holding one of his hands, and were planning on sitting there until he woke up.

Timmy P.O.V.

Ughh…. What happened? Where am I? Owww… my body hurts so badly. I can't open my eyes! I can't move! Why can't I see or move? What is that? The last thing I remember is that car and the headlights coming toward me… I must have been in an accident. Oh man! I wonder how long I've been asleep?! I feel pressure on my hands, almost like something is holding them. My parents must be holding my hands. I wonder where Cosmo and Wanda are? Ugh, I shouldn't have snuck out. This would have never happened! Wait! My eyes are opening! I can feel them unsticking from themselves. I see a swirl of pink and a flash of green. That would mean… Cosmo and Wanda? How are they here and where are my parents? I can finally see clearly! My parents aren't even here. It doesn't surprise me; Cosmo and Wanda always acted more like parents than my actual parents. I wish they were my parents, but I don't know if they see me in that way. Do they see me as more than another assignment? Cosmo and Wanda were on either side of my bed, with each of them holding one of my hands. Cosmo was leaning back in his chair with drool slowly dripping down his face while Wanda was leaning on her arm that was leaning on the edge of my bed. "Guys?" I tried to say but I started coughing.

Wanda P.O.V.

Who the heck is coughing? Cosmo is looking at me… wait, its Timmy! I quickly grab him a drink of water and he sips it generously. "Slowly sweetheart, it will make you sick if you drink too fast." I say to him. He finally stops coughing and sets the cup down on the table next to him. The reality of the situation is hitting me full force. Timmy is awake! My baby will be okay! Tears fill my eyes and fall down my cheeks in torrents. "Wanda, what's the matter?" Timmy says. "We didn't know if you would wake up! You've been asleep for almost 2 weeks!" I managed to get out before sobs hit me full force. I stood up and bent over Timmy to give him a gentle but firm hug. He weakly put his arms around me and I cried into his neck until I could not anymore. I felt Cosmo put his arms around both of us and felt him shaking with sobs as well. Timmy waking up affected him as much as it did me. I pulled back and felt Cosmo pull back from Timmy as well. Timmy looked shocked at our reactions to him waking up. "Um, are you guys okay? I mean, you care about me that much?" Timmy said. Oh, if only he knew. I was about to respond when Cosmo cut in. "Timmy, we have been worried sick about you since you've been in here! We were so afraid we would never get to talk to you again, or see your blue eyes, or…" Cosmo cleared his throat as his voice had started to crack and wiped his eye. "We were just so afraid that we were going to lose our child, that's why we are so glad you are finally awake, sleepyhead!" Cosmo smiled as he added that bit at the end. He can never keep serious for that long. "Wait, you guys think of me as your kid?" Timmy questioned. "Oh Timmy, of course we do honey! We love you so much! You are so special to us; so much more than any other godchild we have had. You are our son and a brother to Poof." I said. "Wow, I've always felt like you guys were my parents but I didn't know if you felt the same way. I love you guys!" Timmy said. "We love you too!" Cosmo and I said together. Who knew it would take such a terrible event to bring us so much closer together? I guess some good can come out of tragedy after all; who knew?


End file.
